


play with me nii-san

by AskingExorcists



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Cute, Demons, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskingExorcists/pseuds/AskingExorcists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon is bored and misses spending time with his big brother, so he convinces Mephisto to play with him. Cute, brother fluff/bonding - not a lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play with me nii-san

Amaimon and Mephisto one shot cause they’re cute af, also lets pretend Behemoth didn't die cause he's cute af too and didn't deserve it <3

Amaimon sat in his brothers office with his face pressed against the glass of the large window, he stared out into the city lights mentally begging for the rain to stop. It had been raining a lot lately, Amaimon didn't like the rain, it meant he had to stay in and not go explore the place his elder brother loved so much. He tapped his fingers lightly against the glass, boredom overtaking his body. 

Mephisto sat looking over academy papers, lately they'd been piling up on his desk. Since Satan attacked Assiah a lot needed rebuilding, everything was mostly finished now but it meant he had mountains of paperwork. He wished for silence, it wasn't the rain so much that distracted him - in fact he liked the sound it made - but the sound his younger brother was making annoyed him. 

“Amaimon, can you stop that?” Mephisto said crisply 

The younger demon king didn't pay attention to his brother, still pressed up against the window tapping his claws away. Mephisto looked up this time, letting out a stressed out sigh when he saw his brother at the window.

“AMAIMON. Can you stop that, its not just annoying but you'll also scratch up my window with those damn claws! Come away from the window!” 

This time Amaimon heard the time king loud and clear, he obeyed and pulled himself away from the glass to find his face cold and numb from the previous contact. 

“Sorry aniki, i wont do it anymore.” Amaimon sat down on the skinny chair next to his brothers desk “Aniki, i’m bored.” 

Mephisto looked up once again from his paperwork, his younger brother being bored was never a good thing. 

“How about very quietly, play with your familiar.” He watched as Amaimon pulled out some candy from his pocket and shoved it in his mouth. 

“He’s sleeping.” Amaimon whined, his mouth full of candy. He looked over at the hobgoblin who was on his back, lying on a fluffy purple rug. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full!” 

The younger swallowed the candy quickly before replying,“Sorry aniki, i will not do it anymore.” His hand reached back inside his pocket and pulled out a box of pocky. A single claw sliced open the packaging and he pulled one out and bit one end off. He held the box over to his brother. Mephisto pulled out a stick before turning back to his work. 

“Nii-san, play with me.” 

Mephisto laughed lightly, his ototo hasn't changed much since he was a small child. 

“Brother, why do you laugh?” A confused earth king asked.

“Nothing Amaimon, I can’t play i have paperwork to attend too.” His bitter tone confused Amaimon even more. 

“You never play with me anymore, since you left Gehenna we never see each other anymore.” Mephisto looked at his younger brother, emotionless as always but he knew that he was saddened.  
“Alright then, I’ll play.”    
“YAYYYYY!” Amaimon squealed, clapping his hands together and leaning over his brothers desk.

“What do you wish to play, ototo?” Mephisto questioned, leaning away from his brother who was getting a little bit too close for his liking. 

The younger sibling thought for a moment, sitting back down in the chair, spinning around until he thought of an idea. Suddenly, he jumped up.

“Can we play with your dolls?” The younger had always looked at his elder brothers dolls, he knew he collected them yet he had no idea why a professional and mature man like Mephisto would have so many. He figured since he kept buying them all the time, that they must be pretty fun. 

“Those are NOT dolls, Amaimon those are my anime figures. Some very rare and expensive…do.not.touch.them.” Amaimon agreed before looking emotionally drained again. “How about we play some more video games, you can try beat me and loose again whilst we think of something better.” 

The earth king agreed and the demon brothers sat in front of Mephisto’s large TV with controllers in their hands, Amaimon had strict instructions to not eat anymore of his brothers controllers. He sat randomly pressing buttons on the controller trying to defeat his brother, but it seemed no matter what buttons, what order, what ever he did he could not beat Mephisto. 

The time king laughed loudly, grinning as he won again. It was quite unfair as Amaimon was new to video games, and fairly new to Assiah where he’d had a lot of time to master video games. 

After loosing the eighth time, Amaimon gave up.   
“Nii-san, play with me, i mean actually play with me - not virtually beat me.” 

Mephisto sighed, smirking at the frustration in his siblings eyes, Amaimon hated loosing. “Very well then, what would you like to do?” 

“Hide and seek, just like we used to back in fathers castle when we were kids. This time we can make it more interesting, lets have the whole of true cross town as our hiding places.” 

The purple haired demon thought back to when he and his brother would play hide and seek back in Gehenna, he remembers his other younger brothers joining in too. His elder brother, Lucifer, even played sometimes - although that was very rare. He remembers once, farther even joined in, of course he won. It had been 5 hours they spent looking for him, they eventually had to get the servants to help as well. To this day no one actually knows where he hid…

“Okay then, ill count, you go hide.” Amaimon hopped up and instantly made a dash for the exit “BUT.” He stopped still listening to his brother “There will be no hiding in student dorms, classrooms, or anywhere near the students, alright?”

“Yes brother, i understand.” 

The earth king hurried out of his brothers office via window, and ran out into the city. Cold, wet drips ran down his face. Brushing the rain drops away with the back of his hand, he decided to not care of the rain, and quickly find a hiding place. 

‘Brother is the king of time, i guess that means he can probably count quickly’ 

Not being able to stand in this heavy shower any longer; the demon king decided to hide somewhere dry. Now a good distance away from his brothers office, he began to look for a place where he thought his nii-san wouldn't be able to find him. He found a a small cafe that was closed, he wondered to the back alley around from it and hid behind a large skip. It wasn't his first of choices, but he thought that his brother wouldn't think of looking here. Gagging at the smell of rotting food, the earth king put a hand over his nose attempting to shield it from the putrid smell. Coal tars fluttered, awkwardly through the air, they floated around Amaimon and he blew some away muttering something under his breath. 

After about four and half minutes Mephisto was standing on top of the rubbish bin. 

“Your turn.” Amaimon stood, thankful he didn't have to stay in this revolting place any longer. He began counting as his brother disappeared from sight. 

499, 500

Turning around and taking in his sightings, he set off to search for his big brother.

Put yourself into his shoes, what would nii-san do? 

Mephisto wasn’t an idiot so his brother knew he wouldn't hide somewhere stupid, like behind another object just how he had. The king of time was a gentlemen, and wouldn't hide somewhere disgusting like his younger brother. Amaimon quickly searched true cross, excluding the parts his nii-san had forbidden. 

The green haired demon set foot in the city park, not many people were here as it was still raining quite heavily. In the middle of the park there was a largish tent, much resembling a circus tent. Curiosity twirling his feet forward, he entered the tent. Inside there was quite a large group of people and a lot of dogs. 

“Okay, thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending! I hope you enjoyed the dog show, congratulations again to our winner, please have a safe journey home.” Shouted the host of the show. 

People went over to the line of dogs and collected theirs before leaving, amongst the pile of canines Amaimon recognised one. He bent down, immediately being licked and pounced on by over-friendly dogs. He scooped a small white terrier into his arms; he was facing the other way and seemed to be trying to avoid contact. 

“Nii-san?” He turned the dog around to see the kind of familiar but not so similar dog form face of his older brother. “I found you!” The earth king exclaimed ecstatically.

“It took you a while, i had time to win a dog show you know.” Mephisto sneered, glancing towards a first place trophy and a large juicy bone on the ground near to where he was standing. 

Once they were out of sight from human eye, Mephisto turned back into his normal form. The demon kings played a few more turns each, until they agreed this was the last round. 

Amaimon ran off to hide, but he just kept running. His brother had always found him so easily, even when they were children Mephisto could always seek his younger brother without even trying. Deciding it was bad enough Mephisto beat him at video games, and at all those other rounds, he decided this time, the last round..he would win!

 

After counting rather quickly, Mephisto turned around to go seek his brother. His ototo was so predictable, hiding behind objects, hiding near or in candy stores, hiding in grassy areas where he could use his power help increase his chances of winning. Firstly, he checked the candy stores, but he didn't think that Amaimon would hide in the same place again, he knew that stash in his brothers pocket would be gone by now for sure. Next, Mephisto looked in open grassy spaces with lots of nature - and lots of elements Amaimon could of taken advantage of. His little brother was not to be found. After searching ever ‘Amaimon easy’ hiding places he sighed, seeing that it would be harder to find the younger demon then he imagined. 

He looked up every street, every back alley, every corner, everywhere… it was now quite late into the evening so most places would be closed now so he couldn't hide in there. His brother even double checked some places, just to make sure. 

The elder king felt sick, his stomach swirled inside and his head felt wobbly as he realised what he would have to do. Give up, and loose. Loose. Mephisto hated loosing, anyone hated loosing but Mephisto despised loosing. He went inside the mall, which was closing late, and sat down at a smoothie stall with a purchased berry mix in his hand. 

His hands shaking with hesitation, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Amaimon, who he’d recently bought a mobile phone for.

congratulations ototo, you win. I’m at the smoothie place in the mall, come meet me now. 

Five minutes had passed and his smoothie cup was empty and so was his messages. 

Amaimon, answer me. 

Mephisto’s thoughts were all tangled inside his mind, he knew his ototo’s phone was fully charged, he always nagged him about remembering to charge it. He knew that Amaimon had gotten the text, so why wasn't he answering? Worry started chewing on his sides as he got up from his chair, and started to search the mall. Charging through every shop and not buying anything seemed oddly suspicious but he ignored the stares and whispers and kept searching for his brother. 

He’d searched the whole mall and closing time was in half a hour, he searched everywhere else and he couldn't find Amaimon. For the 5th time he called his office to see if Amaimon had returned but there wasn't any sign of him there. Frantically, the time king asked the information desk lady if she’d seen a green, pointy haired man with odd ripped clothing and red pointy boots walking around. Of course, at first she laughed thinking a man of such an odd description could be real, but once she looked up and saw the strangely dressed man in a white cape and top hat she thought it might be his even crazier friend. However, she hadn't seen anyone of that description but promised to keep an eye out.

Alone and worried, Mephisto sat down on a bench near a shop window. He sent his brother several more texts and even called but came down to the decision that Amaimon’s phone was turned off. Awkwardly, he sat slouching slightly, his pale skin becoming much, much paler. He could feel his expression change along with his mood. 

His gaze looked up to the shop window, he blinked a few times starring at the mannequin in disbelief. 

Wow, i really do miss ototo…that mannequin looks just like him! 

Looking back down at the ground, silently waiting for his phone to ring with news of Amaimon’s whereabouts. When he looked back up at the shop window, the mannequin was gone. Before he could react he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Aniue, whats wrong? You look sad.” 

Mephisto shot up, leaning around to face his younger brother.

“Amaimon! Where have you been?I searched for you everywhere?” 

“I was hiding in that shop, as a mannequin.” He replied calmly in his usual, dry tone. 

Mephisto looked at what his younger sibling was wearing, noting he was wearing a mannequins display clothes over his own. 

“Well done, Amaimon, king of earth.” All the worried emotions inside of Mephisto disintegrated as he could see his brother in front of him. Amaimon had pulled of the clothes he borrowed, and turned to face Mephisto. 

“So whats wrong? You looked upset before.” His face was curious and some what sympathetic, or at least sympathetic in a i-hardly-change-my-expression kinda way. 

Suddenly, Mephisto flung his arms tightly around the earth king, hugging him tight. 

Amaimon gasped, shocked by his brothers actions. Last time he received a hug of his brother he was just a child who fell over and scraped his knee. He hugged his brother back repeatedly asking why, what, when, how, if he was ok, feeling alright. Once the elder demon let go he looked into his brothers eyes, admitting his fear. 

“I..I know its really stupid of me considering your the king of earth, a demon, son of satan…but i was worried about you ototo. I looked in all the places you'd usually hide and i looked everywhere else i could!” There he was, the great king of time and space, worried over a demon, not just any demon, the son of satan. He knew extremely well that Amaimon could handle himself being over 1000 years old and quite strong, but he pushed it onto his brotherly instincts. 

“I’m sorry for causing you to worry aniue, i just wanted to beat you.” 

“Why?” He knew his brother hated loosing but why was he so desperate to beat him?

“Your so good; at everything! Your a higher rank then me, your stronger then me, you play games like hide and seek better, you play video games better, your so perfect at anything i’m ok at.” 

“Brother, your great at a lot of things, don’t think your a failure.” Mephisto’s hand sat on Amazons shoulder, he smiled at his little brother trying to make him feel better.

“I never said i felt like a failure…” The earth king protested, seeming a little hurt by the comment.

The elder laughed, and escorted his ototo out of the mall and he called for his limo to pick them up. 

“Lets watch a movie tonight, ototo.” Mephisto said cheerfully as he sat in the limo looking at his brother who was stuffing his face with candy from the food table in the limo. Amaimon nodded, remembering not to speak when his mouth was full.

Not long later, the demon brothers sat in loose fitting pyjamas in front of the large tv once again. The younger demon was allowed to pick a movie to watch from his brothers huge collection. They sat under a blanket, eating everything edible in sight. Talking, watching, laughing together, just like before Mephisto left Gehenna. 

Before the movie could finish, Mephisto peered down at his little brother, who’d fallen asleep on his shoulder. Smiling at the sight, he grabbed the remote and turned of the movie. Amaimon hadn’t fallen asleep on him since he was a baby. The elder demon king missed his brother, and even the rest of his family sometimes, yet assiah was too good of an opportunity to miss out on. He loves this world and its many weird and wonderful things. Everything to the food, to the culture, to the places. His heart had a sudden nagging, it was then he realised how much he really had missed his brother. Carefully lifting his sleeping brother, he carried him to the spare room he was using before tucking him tightly, but comfortably under the covers. He flickered off the light and made away to the exit. 

“Goodnight ototo.” Whispered Mephisto.

“Gh-ni nii-san.” Replied a half a sleep Amaimon. 

The purple haired demon king tiptoed silently to his own room before quitting all previous plans of staying up and doing his brought home paperwork, and tucked himself into bed.

Ok, that was kinda ooc and badly written but i love Amaimon and Mephisto i had to write it! It didn't go where i originally intended it to but still reviews on your thoughts would mean the world to me as this is my first blue exorcist/anime fan fiction…and my first fan fiction in about 2 yearsish.

If you could recommend some cute Amaimon/Mephisto stories that aren't lemons then place comment/message me them.


End file.
